


So you like Space?

by PointBlank007



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Shamelesss insertion of Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PointBlank007/pseuds/PointBlank007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Raza land in a green planet full of hunters, its just a pitstop and nothing seems to go wrong until of course it does.<br/>So now their ship is failing and the only way to repair it is to give a ride to some girl... Three was not happy but this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So you like Space?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a Ficlet that might become something bigger but I don't know

The Raza crew was running low on supplies  _again_ , the nearest planet seemed hospitable enough that they had not really paid much mind to the overflowing green of the place.

They being who they were had of course checked to make sure it was not a Galactic Authority outpost but beyond that, they left investigating to the Android.

All of them boarded the shuttle to the planet mostly listening to the routine questions the Android asked each time they prepared to land in a planet or space station, Five had mentioned that she sounded like a mother sending her unruly children off to their first school trip. One had dismissed the idea pretty much immediately as did Two and Three, Four had messed her hair in a slightly affectionate way and Six had laughed out right which turned into guffaws when the Android, who had been listening all along, said with a definite tone of  _something._

"Well children you are not but unruly might be an appropriate way to describe some if not all of you" her head tilted in a way they had learned she did when stating a fact. One found the humor as did Three, they all knew the Android was equipped with all sorts of emotion and body reading programs, programs that had apparently summarized all of their characteristics under the label of  _unruly_.

Pre-flight check all in order they entered the Shuttle to finally be free from their ship for a few hours. They each had their tasks to accomplish but none took more than an hour or two at most. 

Two would look for equipment to repair the outer parts of the ship.

Five would do much of the same but for the inside of the ship, circuits and stuff.

Six was in charge of the food and medical supplies.

Three had to sell some stuff and barter for ammo.

One had to keep Three from breaking too many laws or rules of the place.

Four had scout duty, that is dig out some jobs for them.

The shuttle landed and they were off to do their chores before looking to unwind a bit. The marketplace of the planet was bustling with all sort of things, Five ran off with a delighted squeal Two not far behind.

The other four went their separate ways as well, they had 12 hours before they had to return to the Raza.

For the most part all of them had a an easy time getting all the stuff they needed, leaving their hard earned stuff on the Shuttle the rag tag group reunited to make their way to the great village farther in through the forest. 

They split up once again, this time to wander around and spend some money in personal knick knacks.

It was nearing the 12 hour mark, the village was lighting their street lights (little fires in strategic places to keep everything illuminated). Two was about to call everyone to make the trek back together but was beat to the punch when the voice of the Android sounded throughout the comms.

"You all might want to stay the night in the planet" 

"Why is there something wrong with the ship?" the Android had never suggested they stay, was the life support system compromised?

"Nothing of the sort, I apologize for worrying you Two" her tone had began to take more human inflictions but nothing noticeable "However I have picked some radio chatter from the planet, it seems you arrived during their celebration of the Winter Solstice"

The Winter Solstice in this planet was a big celebration where various parties of hunters led a charge into the forest to hunt down the biggest prey, everyone was invited to participate natives and non-natives alike, the party that brought in the biggest prey would be given the honor seats, a small reward and the honor of carving their name in the Sun Temple, apparently the Winter Solstice happened only every 25 years.

"We should give it a go" Six said from their comms.

"And make them feel bad when a bunch of foreigners beat them? ... nah count me out" Three responded in typical lazy arrogant fashion.

"We could split up" One countered "each of us joins a different hunter teams and we see who brings in the best haul"

There was a hum of contemplation from Four and the rest.

"No fair! the would leave me in a huge disadvantage" Five complained, she was obviously not going to fail to rise up to the challenge.

"You could pair up with one of us" Three said, the not that you would be much help was left unsaid by the man.

"No way old man! I'll beat you all by my goddamned self"

"What did you call me kid?!...Five!... You better run when I find you kid!"

"I found a team, you better run 'cause we'll beat you all!" Five's comm disconnected while she laughed madly.

"..."

"Bet'cha hundred bucks that girl had been eating nothing but candy all day long"

"In any case if you want to participate go ahead, it'll be a good exercise"

"ho ho ho, you are on!"

In the end all of them ended up joining the celebration, it was just minute before the hunt officially started that the rest saw Five with her hunt mates. The group she had fallen in with was comprised of teenagers her age and slightly older. Most of them had bows strapped to their backs and knifes in their thighs, Five and another bright headed boy at her side were the only one with guns in their holsters. The worried Two but she was sure Three had instructed Five on how to handle a gun. Additionally all of them had some sort of mechanism strapped to their arms.

The horn sounded and the hunt began, the adults were startled when the teens came barreling over their heads, the mechanisms in their hands shooting hooked ropes that pulled them into the tree tops with ease and swiftness. Before she disappeared Five turned and smiled mischievously at their general direction. 

"Oh you are going down Kid" Three had predictably fallen for the bait, and the rest of the hunters not to be outdone by their own children hollered war cries and charged to the forest.

 


End file.
